User talk:~Mana~
Archives */Archive 1/ Please help me I hv been kickbanned out of the chat due to some misunderstanding please help me out :'( Theacetiger 07:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, is there anyway that I can change my username Taahir Vawda 16:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) -_-" hey manaphy, it's JI. DM84 banned me from chat again yesterday. Can you unban me please? I don't take any bull$h!t 19:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) No I don't want to Chat and it didn't affect me, I only told them because I thought they didn't know. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I expected more from them, you can go to Chat I really don't mind, I'm good, just here getting pictures for Beyblades from the official WBBA Blog. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Metal Masters UK Premieres I see you're the one who added on the Metal Masters page that it'll start airing on January 9. 2012 for 10 straight weeks. That part is confirmed, but how do you know they're airing it for 10 straight weeks? I also checked the nicktoons uk schedule, and today they're at ep77 L-Drago Returns. At this point that's 4 eps a day, Monday-Thursday. That means March 7, 2012 the UK will be ahead in english dub premieres starting with episode 82. DranzerX13 02:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I'm very sick at the moment, I'm cold and tired, I'm gonna go talk to Dranzer about things on the wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Manaphy, I hope you take care aswell. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) this may come across as rude but why did you delete my article and how can i avoid this in future i think big bang pegsis has been vandalsed was it helpfull IRC No, come to IRC Chat, I'll explain when you get there, hurry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sam can you unban me please , i wanna chat. GOD, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE ARGUMENTS! Look, I can't, okay? So, the best thing to do is do what I'm gunna do: stay away from Wiki for a week. Its for the best. -Gingka and Co. 21:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm I didnt do anything to lose my powers so can i please get them back... 21:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Look Please don't ask me to come back to Chat, even though you said I don't start the arguments, I do you must understand that, if I stay away from Chat, it will stop the arguments so you'll stay. I know it's hard to accept it, but please accept it, it's for the best. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ed took them away for personal reasons and he's not fit to lead unlike u so can i have my powers back and never have to talk to him again Nevermind i just remembered im a crat and i can give them back to myself lol Look Des hates me, DM and I are friends which Des and the others hate, I'm willing to aplogize to Hunter but the damage is done. I am willing to go to IRC but not Wikia Chat. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Help I need to edit the following pages Bladers of the Four Seasons and Legend Bladers Vivek Parmar MANAPHY COME HERE IMMEDIATLEY I NEED YOU!!! Manaphy, why are you listening to Des, he is just trying to make you believe him with lies! and can you PLEASE unban me and restore my admin powers that Des took? I as well need to talk to you as Dan of Aquos has allowed Des to harass me AGAIN, by trying to get us to "make up". Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 17:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) No Ed's offline and I quit. Appearently noone believes me here, so screw this. When Des terrorizes the USA don't come asking ME to come back. If he leaves or retires I'll be back with more users, info, etc. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 17:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please give me admin powers so I can stay, and keep me on the admin panel, because I may be back. It just depends on what time brings. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Who removed my admin panel? Anyways, farewell Manaphy, may Des's reign of terror be gone so I may return. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your busy EDITING? Your busy TALKING to Des and you won't even come near me, much less restore my powers! This would've never happened in the first place if you had've gotten rid of my Bureaucrat powers. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Definatly, because from what I see, your a D-man Wiki talking with Des and Gingka, or at least that's what's on Gingka's talk page. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) do you know where i could get a shark rash custom made ... I really hate you right now, I've had it, I'm done, have fun being the new head admin of Beyblade Wiki along with Des. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If people want me to leave I'll leave, Des and Hunter hate me, can't do anything to change that. :/ [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If I stay, it's gonna become really awkward between me and them, almost everyone on this wiki hates me, including FB, I have no friends left, what am I suppost to do now? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I want a battle with u mana cud you plz add me(pokemon).Friend code:4813-7670-1570_Ryu Takashii Meeting Um, I already told Des, I'm going to tell the other admins, I may or may not be there, so if I'm not there, just continue without me, I don't want it to have to be rescheduled again. :/ [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Chat is glitching a lot right now, so I'm temorarly closing it, so if you or anyone wants to Chat, go to IRC. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::One more thing, it's the 100th Day Anniversary for what? Also, great job on getting over 3,000 edits! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Nevermind, Wikia Chat is working now, no need to go to IRC. Wow, I wrote you so many messages today. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry for all these messages today, I need you to make a Beypedian of the Month Template like this so we can put it on a user's userpage, thanks. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit I want to give the name of the seasons governed by the bladers of the four seasons and also i think i have figured out the fourth blader Vivek Parmar 13:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Meeting Just a reminder about the Admin Meeting. It's on Saturday 3rd September at 12:00pm PST (Midday). All Admins are expected to be there, if there is a problem, Talk to me or DranzerX13. And yes, this is a auto-message from my bot :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) i am sorry i do not have an account i am only 11 i need to be 13 to join my account will be yoda0714 so keep bladin' Mana, i know youre the template guy so i want you to make a navigation template for the movie characters, at least fierce battle Duncan Ravenclaw 14:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Come to IRC now. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) sowwy i cant join now sorry for spelling hi i really wanna join but i am 11 and i need to be 13 i wanna make us kids join but i can wait man i am missing a lot oh sorry for saying that i will join but am too young i dont like admitting that so twice Projects Manaphy just letting you know that I have begun my Project on parts, after making the whole list of individual parts, I will then need to make a sub article for each, which they will link to, to describe the part individually, this entire project may take weeks, or even moths, as it i quite a huge one, but it will be finished. -Callum6939 05/09/2011 Manaphy, you said you'd unban me so I can edit, unban me. -DM84- i have been banned and now i cant go on forever i have learned not to do tht so please, manaphy please let me say somthing iam sorry i was just mad -from LOLZ19 (sent by Callum6939) Some of the old character pages have been deleted due to vandalism.... any idea if and when they're going to be 're-built'. Taahir Vawda 17:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) vandalism... hai mana. i was looking around on the wiki and i decided to read the jigsaw page, but when i looked there was only the page name. it said: jigsaw and then immediately after there was the little boxes with other characters is them. burn, burn forever, for eternity. 20:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Project Characters When you add the Project:Characters Template it makes Metal Saga Characters have the Characters category which only belongs to characters from the Original Series. HazeShot 14:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) manaphy i didn't pose as an admin, it was a simple mistake by someone on the wiki and it's not like i told him i was an admin, i was just giving him advice because he won't leave me alone. Fanon i just found myself some fanon for ya to DESTROY!!! MAWAHAHAHAH! Twin cats WA130BS burn, burn forever, for eternity. 21:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) THERE'S A HAKER ON THE LOOSE! We've just had the WIKIpolice on chat with us about a haker. The haker haked Blitz's account. He traked down this haker and said it's DarkusMaster84. The police also said there's a second haker. I just had to report this to you. Keep safe. -Gingka and Co. 18:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, when we was there, me, Bull and a few others I think Dan of Aquos was there, Blitz logged in. We all said "Hi Blitz" And he said: "I am not Blitz." We said "Who are you then?" He didn't answer. Blitz was saying on msn that he couldn't log in. It kept signing him out. I told him that it must of been hacked. Later, he said "This is boring. I'm getting off this accout and giving it back to his owner." He signed out and then I had to go for dinner. I came back and the WIKIpolice was here. We was giving the officer infomation on what happened. I told him who was hacked and what happened. Sir traced it to who hacked the account. I asked if it was another member. He said yes but he cannot tell us who. Then, he then said DarkusMaster84. We all thanked him for finding it. He then said that there was a second hacker. We thanked him again for making us aware of this. Then, he signed out. -Gingka and Co. 06:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi,i'm new here and earlier today i saw a new virgo called "Argends Virgo" and was wondering was it real? Because i also saw a "Thunder Perseus B:D,Ocean Ketos F:B,and a Black Nemesis C:D". I see this "hacker" thing... I haven't been on all week, as you know how my situation is. It wasn't me, and as known I've changed, today is the first day. This "Sir" guy much be a retard, because I've only gotten online twice for schoolwork assignments... Can you unchatban me? Spy vs. Spy! 21:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. There was a haker on the loose. Barox told me he couldnt log on for 2 days. User talk: Dan of Aquos|A bunch of vandals, Nuke 'em! 22:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new so if you know how to post a comment on someone's blog can you please tell me because I want to get some badges. Manaphy, we aren't on a deal, Ed unchatbanned me and intended it to stay that way. Sorry to sound harsh, but our "deal" never went through :/ Spy vs. Spy! 01:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ... Manaphy I haven't asked for my admin powers back. I'm kinda over it, because Des will just take them away and it'll cause trouble. I can just feel it. I'm semi-retired and more focused on a few other things. I'm working on gathering info in some of my free time to add to article, but I don't have much :/ Spy vs. Spy! 14:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) my chat has gone funny it wont work Vandalism Dear Manaphy Today while editing the metal fury episodes I observed that episode 23 had vanished and it has to be edited again which is a very strange event.Most probably someone is vandalising the metal fury pages and i seek ur attention into it and please edit the page once more.Asansol blaze 09:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The page has been reconstructed,please see who vandalised it.Asansol blaze 06:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I did mean Original Series..... and sorry about before.... I'm still figuring out how things work Taahir Vawda 14:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Gingka's Profile Hey, Manaphy. At the bottom of Gingka's profile, you know here each character has they're series in (Kyoya has the Metal Fusion, Metal Masters and Metal Fury thing where you click other characters in they're series), Gingka has just Metal Fury. I'm unsure how to get the rest. Gingka's profile did get vandaled yesterday and maybe the vandles got rid of it. So, could you get it back, please? -Gingka and Co. 19:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) and it seems The 4D's been vandled, too. Aaaahhh! I really need to learn how to get stuff back. :/ -Gingka and Co. 19:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Help me please! Hallo Manaphy12342! I am from the german Beyblade Wiki and can't really good english. I love this chat but I can't use it. This message comes to me: German: Entschuldige bitte, aber du hast keine Berechtigung, in diesem Wiki zu chatten. Wenn du dies für einen Fehler hältst oder möchtest, dass die Entscheidung überdacht wird, wende dich bitte an einen Administrator. Zurück zur Seite Main Page. English: Excuse me, but you do not have permission to chat in this wiki. If you think this is a mistake or want to, that the decision be reconsidered, please contact the board administrator. Back to Main Page. Panferno99 11:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mana, i asked you to make a template for movie characters but i dont think youv done that yet, the chat is super weird these days, wats with it Duncan Ravenclaw 11:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hello i am beyblade partner 1000 beyblade partner 1000 18:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC)beyblade partner 1000 You like? --[[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']](Talk to Me!) 21:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You know Manaphy is a Legendary Pokemon RIGHT!?!?!??!?!?!? LoL Thechosen1blader 05:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Legend Bladers Hey Manaphy. On the Legend Bladers page, I have a picture of the Legend Bladers that the Wiki hasen't got yet and the page is locked. Also, we haven't put Chris as a Blader of the Four Seasons yet and the page is locked. So, can you fix or unlock the on the Legend Bladers page, please? -Gingka and Co. 20:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Unblock Hello Manaphy,can you unblock me from chat?--Angel of Suckin Why can't i join the chatbeyblade partner 1000 11:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC)beybladepartner1000 You should see this... Uh, Manaphy. Look: DuftyBOO or something like that said we should change our logo and then said something about "playing with ponies"... -Gingka and Co. 13:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo I don't know. But now I have to keep loging in (3 times to be exsact) to get onto chat! Well, this is strange. -Gingka and Co. 13:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) More Problems There's so many problems now. Chat won't show my new avatar and Byxis says that when he goes to his Blader Page, it logs him out. -Gingka and Co. 18:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hi iam sorry for getting mad so if you can fogive me unban me i will make sure to never to break any rules if i need to do anything message me so please reply why the f**k was i kickband!! i damand a answer!!! Hi Manaphy, I'm Pinklilac. I have a question, you know, regarding the signatures. I do always sign, but I have always wanted a personalized signature, wih cool fonts and colors. Can you help me with this? Thanks! -Pinklilac 12:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) 4D Episode Names I have a feeling we've got some of the names of the 4D episodes wrong. Correct me if I'm wrong, I went on the episode names and scrolled to the bottom where it has the part about the episodes and here's 2 episodes. My laptop translated: The Shapless Blader = "No figure opponent (Bureda)" Furious! The Great Second Battle = "Furious! Two major battle " I hope your Laptop/Computer can translate and I just have that feeling we've got the names wrong! Heres the episodes: Episodes Get back to me if I'm right or wrong! -Gingka and Co. 17:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/820/imageqob.png/ must have this emotion for '(:3)' as that is so cool :3 Manaphy, come to IRC Chat, Sat and I are there because normal Chat is broken, please come. --[[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']](Talk to Me!) 18:08, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Eh? So what?Thechosen1blader 06:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat seems to have went.... I have gone to IRC, as Ed expect people to go there more :/ Callum6939 Chat is working again, only a temporary glitch.... Callum6939 Dear Manaphy I hve 2 requests 2 u.First of all most of the metal fusion and metal masters pages are left untouched and very few people r willing 2 help edit it.I have finshed some of it and requesting u 2 finish the rest especially the plots,sypnosis etc. because of my lack of time and secondly i was kickbanned out of the chat when I was offline Be sure 2 look into this matter and please get me reconsidered in the chat.I hope u can understandAsansol blaze 09:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S By the way please change Zeo Zagart picture.It shows the pic of Zeo Abyss Hey Mana i think i found another sockpuppet. Goes by the name L Drago destroy Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 20:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Manaphy,what is pokemon doing on beyblade wiki?4everNura 11:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A problem Mana a user called John280 is creating pages not at all related to beyblade.Go to his blader page and see his contributions,u will understand.Please give him a warning,I already hv given once but he didn't listen to it.Maybe if u tell something to him he will understand n anyways hw did u like my new signature? A blaze strucks everyone! 11:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S He is creating pages using slangs please check this link and see hw terrible it is (beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Fuck_It) please take a step. A blaze strucks everyone! 12:51, October 19 , 2011 (UTC) Sorry Mana, Mom is home so I g2g...Keep up the team page work for me. See Ya In the future :D 19:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You Should Make Ginka and Co. an admin because she is a great user. Ifox001 Mana,my chat isn't working.I can't write anything on chat though I'm online.I can't change my profile pic also.Plz help! 4everNura 10:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 07:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Check my Profile on Fanon and you'll see. All i want is for the certain admin to be Banned for abusive stuff. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 21:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Metal Masters UK Premieres I see you're the one who added on the Metal Masters page that it'll start airing on January 9. 2012 for 10 straight weeks. That part is confirmed, but how do you know they're airing it for 10 straight weeks? I also checked the nicktoons uk schedule, and today they're at ep77 L-Drago Returns. At this point that's 4 eps per week, Monday-Thursday. That means March 7, 2012 the UK will be ahead in english dub premieres starting with episode 82. DranzerX13 02:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Now take a look at this... (10th post from the top) http://forum.cartoon-world.org/viewtopic.php?f=52&t=37627&start=429 DranzerX13 17:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) For Future Reference Hello Manaphy, I see earlier you edited my user page. You only switched the Admin Templates on mine though. However for future reference, could you like, "not" do that. I made that Template for a reason, so the font wouldn't be like the one on the current Admin one. You changed it because it was not updated; I was fully aware of that and would update it; when and if I found the time. With that said, please don't edit my user page in the future, thank you. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :BTW: I deleted that MFB Beyblade Template of yours. I'm sorry, but you don't honestly think we are gonna add that to every MFB Beyblade? Plus, there is nothing wrong with the ones they use, currently. I also reverted the changes you made to the ZeroG Template, some changes I thought I made, were good; but I put back the original font you wanted. I still want it to be "name" over "PAGENAME". Since, what if the Beyblade is called _____ ____ Dragon Ver. or whatever; sorry for my changes, just had to tell you. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC)